


fate's got a plan for you

by YOONSONGHEE



Series: brighter than a blue sky [9]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, unless i messed up somewhere in the fic, yeonjun uses they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: Soobin hates mint chocolate but Yeonjun loves it and for Yeonjun, Soobin is willing to tolerate it.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: brighter than a blue sky [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890814
Kudos: 35





	fate's got a plan for you

Choi Soobin hated mint chocolate ice cream.

He couldn’t understand why people like the ice-cold treat as for him it was simply frozen toothpaste. It was like brushing your teeth but somebody had put sugar on your toothbrush. Mint and chocolate had to be the strangest combination that was sold in stores.

Yet here he was carrying a tub of the strange treat.

His hatred for the ice-cream meant that he would never even spend a single penny on it usually, but as he walked up to his friend’s door, he knew that he had made the right choice. Soobin rang the doorbell and waited not expecting an answer straight away. After a few minutes had passed, he tried ringing the bell again only to hear a voice from the other side.

“Sorry, I’m not feeling well today!”

Soobin sighed as he heard how the voice wavered and detected how the sentence ended abruptly as if they were trying to hold back tears.

“Yeonjun-hyung, it’s me Soobin!”

There was shuffling on the other side of the door before it finally opened but only slightly. Slipping through the opening, Soobin marched straight to the kitchen based on muscle memory and out the ice cream in the fridge, somewhat thankful that he got there before it could melt completely. Then Soobin turned around to face Yeonjun who was standing there looking at their feet and shuffling in their place. Taking a hesitant step forward, Soobin placed a hand on Yeonjun’s shoulder and the elder immediately began crying.

“Oh noona, please don’t cry,” Soobin wrapped his arms around Yeonjun as their shoulders shook with the force of their sobs.

“Six months Soobin-ah,” Yeonjun managed to get out despite their tears, “he led me on for six months making me think he actually cared about me.”

“Trust me hyung I want to fight him,” Soobin said, wiping Yeonjun’s tears away with his thumb, “but I don’t know how effective that would be so I’ll get Taehyun to fight him if it comes to it.”

“You big baby,” Yeonjun giggled as they buried their face into Soobin’s chest, “thank you for checking up on me but I don’t really want to talk about.”

“We’re not gonna talk about it! If that arsehole doesn’t care about you, we won’t care about him!”

“Nice logic.”

“Thanks,” Soobin said with a smile, “now quick, let’s go find something to watch on Netflix to take your mind off it.”

Soon enough the two of them were sitting on the couch sharing a blanket as they watched Brooklyn 99. Yeonjun was eating the ice cream that Soobin had bought while Soobin just watched them.

“Are you sure you don’t want some Soobin?”

“Noona I hate it, you know this.”

“But you bought it! Surely you want some?”

“I bought it because it makes you happy and your happiness makes me happy.”

“Aigoo,” Yeonjun said as they clung onto Soobin’s arm, “such a sappy dongsaeng.”

Soobin chuckled and turned his attention back to the show while Yeonjun munched away at their ice cream. A few more minutes passed before Soobin felt a poke at his side.

“Soobin-ah.”

“Yes hyung?”

“You know I love you, right?”

Soobin turned to look at Yeonjun with their light pink hair, space buns sitting cutely on top of their head and the pink eyeshadow around their eyes which was slightly smudged but they still looked beautiful as if a pink glow was surrounding them. His eyes briefly darted down to look at Yeonjun’s lips and the beautiful smile that graced them before giving his answer.

“I love you too noona. So much.”


End file.
